Pokemon Revolution
by Philk93
Summary: Teenager Philip Chris has finally decided to go on a pokemon journey to become a pokemon master. What awaits him during this grand trial? Come join us as we laugh, cry, and experience new thing is this great pokemon world. Pokemon is one of my favorite games and anime so i always wanted to write a fan fiction I'm still new at writing fanfiction so please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

A Journey Begins

Today is a very special day for Philip Chris, the oldest of the sibling's that are triplet's, is going on a pokemon journey. Birds are chirping in the small town of Pin Cherry in the Morta region. The sun is rising over the mountainous region of the small town, a beam of light finds it way through the curtains of Phil's room and lands right on his face. Phil wakes up with a jolt, with his curly dark brown hair in a mess and drool on the side of his face. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs but they suddenly stop, he hears a familiar voice.

"Philip honey, are you awake yet today is the big day?" His mother cried out.

"Yeah, I just woke up," he replied in a raspy voice, while wiping the crud away from his eyes with his hands.

"Oh honey you might want to get that checked out," she jokes. "Breakfast will be ready soon dear, oh this is so exciting my last child going on a journey I"m going to be one lonely women," she narrates as she's going back down the stairs.

Phil clears his throat as he gets out of bed. He sluggishly walks to the window that is a few steps from his bed. He pulls back the curtains, his face flinches at the sudden burst of sun light in his dark hazy room. Phil walks back to his bed and sits on it, while looking out the window letting his amber brown eyes adjust to the sun light. He notices the the reddish brown roofs of the houses in his town, the different wild flying type pokemon soaring in the sky, the lushes green forest that surround his town, and the mountains in the far background. Phil contemplates about the past he had as a young child, playing with his brother and sister. Seeing his mother playing with them and laughing with eating with them. Many good memories flowed through his brain, but many bad ones also came to mind ones that dealt with pain and crying pushing him to his mental limits. A tear falls on Phil's hand and noticed that he was crying, he quickly wipes his face and walks over to his closet. He grabs a towel off the top self and opens the door from his room and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

"Man today is really the day i start my journey," he thought to himself. "I can't even begin to choose who I want as my partner. That's one of unique things about the Morta region, you can choose any pokemon from any region, I can't wait!"

Phil opens the door to the bathroom, the cold tiles that he steps on sends a shiver up his spine. He flips up the toilet seat to relieve himself. He flushes the toilet and put the seats back down and tosses the towel on the toilet, he turns to the shower and opens the hatch, and turns the water on to the right temperature he wants it, nice and hot, in fact it was hot enough that the whole bathroom got steam up. He undresses throwing his white t-shirt and shorts and underwear on the floor, and hops in the shower. He starts to wash his brown skin and dark brown hair singing one of his favorite childhood songs.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was."

He finishes singing the song and rinses off his soapy body, and turns off the water. He opens the hatch and grabs his towel and dries himself off, then wraps the towel around his waist. He steps out of the shower and walks over to the sink and above it is the medicine cabinet. He draws some stick figure people on the mirror and opens the cabinet to get his tooth brush, which some how got push behind a bunch of old medicine pill bottles and a box of band aides. He goes one shelf above that and grabs the tooth paste and brushes his teeth. When finished, he grabs his cloths off the floor and walks back into his room and shuts the door, he goes into his closet and tosses his cloths on the floor then grabs a backpack and flings it across the room on to his bed. Phil walks to his dresser which is right next to his bed and takes out some cloths and gets dressed. Then he packs some cloths into his backpack for his journey. He grabs his favorite pair of sneakers from under his bed and puts them on, he grabs his backpack and he walks toward his door looking back into his room knowing that it would be a very long time before he returned. Phil then headed down stairs in his special way by sitting on the arm post and sliding all the way down.

"Honey how many times have i told you not to do that?" His mother scolded, " but since today is your last day here I let it slide."

"Oh thank you mom, you know I love you," he replied

"Yes dear i know, now hurry up and eat your food or else your going to be late."

"Yes ma'am."

Phil sit at the table in the kitchen, and starts eating his breakfast which consisted of cereal, toast, a couple of oran berries, and pecha juice. Phil's listening to the tv in the living room, by the annoying sounds and stupid questions being asked Phil knew it was one of the tv game shows his mother loved watching. He looks back at his mother who's in the kitchen putting away dishes, he notices that the plate in her left youthful hand is shaking uncontrollably, she loses her grip on it and the plates smashes as it hit the tile floor. Phil jumps up from the table and headed towards his mother.

"You ok mom?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied. "I need to stop being so clumsy, because if I don't I won't have anymore dishes left," she chuckled.

"Stay there mom I"ll get the dust pan and broom, you don't have shoes on so I don't want you to cut yourself."

Phil walks to the stairway closet and pulls out the dust pan and broom. He heads back to the kitchen and starts sweeping up the porcelain shards of the the broken plate.

"You remind me so much of your father," his mother started, "so kind, loving and caring.

"Really?" He question, as he swept the shards onto the pan and tossed them into the trash.

He sets the broom and dust pan down by the trash can. He walks back to his mother, and gently takes her mothers hand and guides to the table where he is still eating breakfast.

"Come on you should take a break don't push yourself," he said. "Mom?" He asked, after devouring the piece of toast. "What was dad like?"

"Well, your father was a brilliant trainer. For him battling was like second nature to him, he and his pokemon were one, nothing could tear their bond apart. With that bond he managed to beat every pokemon league, and even became the champion for a time. He truly an amazing man." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What happen to him."

"Well, one day he was challenged by a very young trainer. This battle was very different from the others, his title was on the line. At first it seemed like your father had one it, but suddenly the tables turned and suffered a crushing defeat. Heart broken by the outcome he vanished without a trace. That was the last time I heard about your father."

"Thanks mom for telling me that." As he reaches for the oran berries and packs them away in his backpack.

He stacks all his empty dishes in his bowl and walks over to the kitchen sinks and places them in it. He turns back around seeing his mother standing in the door way between the kitchen and den holding something in her two stretched out hands. He gets closer to see what it is and he recognizes it, its a chained wallet that his father gave him on his 9th birthday. He remembers giving it to his mother for keep sake because he didn't want to use it before he went on his journey. Phil look at his mothers emerald green eyes and smiles at her. He walks toward her and takes the wallet out of her hands and hugs her, then gently kisses her forehead through her brunet hair.

"Thank you for doing so much for me mom for these past 17 years," he stated.

"No Philip, thank you for all your help i wouldn't know what I would have done without you," she replied, as tears start falling from her face.

Phil grabs his backpack and his mom walks him to the front door, he opens it but before stepping out he turns around and embraces his mother one last time.

"I love you mom." As he hugs her.

"I love you to." As she hugs back, "now don't forget Professor Cotton's lab is just beyond the green forest."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."

He steps off the porch waving goodbye to his mother, as he walks on into the vast green forest. After walking through the forest for a bit, Phil decides to take a brake in the shade of a near by tree. He makes himself comfy at the base of the tree.

"Man the smell of this forest is so pleasant," he thought to himself, while pulling out an oran berry from his backpack. "The pine, evergreen, and willow trees make it so enjoyable, there so many bug type pokemon too, so far I've seen Spinarak, Wumple, and Ladyba."

A gentle breeze passes through, bringing a hoard of Hoppip and Skiploom making it seem like they're singing and dancing in mid air, Phil chuckles at this amazing phenomenon as he takes another bite of his oran berry. All of a sudden, he heard a noise that sounded a bit like crying. He grabs his things and try's to figure out where the crying is coming from. After a bit of searching he found the source of the noise. It was a newly hatched Heracross crying out to its dead mother lying right beside it.

"Hera, Heracross," it cried.

Upon seeing this Phil falls to his knees and starts to tear up.

"My journey has truly begun."


	2. To The Rescue

pre style="line-height: 21.3px; white-space: normal; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web Regular', 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Helvetica Neue', 'BBAlpha Sans', 'S60 Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #444444; font-size: 15px;"After seeing this unfortunate incident, Phil decides to take Heracross with him. He reaches for the newborn Heracross, but doesn't notices that its caught in a net with tiny sharp thorns, he flinches in style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"God damn it that stings, I need to rip this net."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil takes a deep breath and rips the net with all his might, his hands slip while ripping the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Aww," he screams in pain. "Man this sucks" looking at his cut hands which are now starting to bleed."Don't worry Heracross I'll protect you until we get to the professors lab," with confidence in his voice. "Good thing your still small and not all that heavy we should make it to the Professors lab in no time."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil picks up Heracross and starts walking to the laboratory, humming a tune to help soothe the crying Heracross. After a bit of crying the Heracross falls asleep in his style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Man my hands still stings i should bandage them up, and I'm starting to get hungry maybe we can stop and rest for a bit," he said to style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil continues walking, he takes noticed of the hard smooth shell that Heracross has, he even flicks it with his finger which makes his finger hurt as well. The flick wakes up Heracross from his slumber, Heracross is first starled by the trainer and starts moving uncontrollably in his arms. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Heracross, stop...moving...your going to hurt yourself," he style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /But Heracross kept squirming, causing Phil to lose his balance and to trip on a tree root next to the road. He lands right on his stomach and chin causing him to bite his tongue, while Heracross lands on its feet. The pain causes him to groan, then the taste of his sweet and sour blood fills his mouth. He stands back up glaring at Heracross, but then his eyes style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Its ok," as he takes his backpack off and starts sitting at the base of the tree he just tripped over. "If I was in your position i probably would have freaked out to."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil opens his backpack and pulls out another oran berry, he stretches out his hand so that Heracross would come to him and take it. Heracross approaches him cautiously, he yanks the berry from him and starts munching away. Phil look across the road to the other side of the forest and sees a Sentret and Furret playing with each other, he imagines just how their warm soft fur would feel on his skin. Then a breeze comes through bringing a scent of pine and evergreen with it, making Phil snap out of that warmth state because of the instant cold, sending goosebumps through out his body. He looks back to where Heracross was and notices that its by his backpack, trying to get that last oran berry in his backpack, but is unsuccessfully because its horn gets in his way. Upon seeing this Phil chuckles and helps it out, he reaches into his bags and pulls out the last berry. Heracross accepts it readily and Phil just smiles at him. Phil grabs his things from against the tree and stands style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"You ready to go Heracross?" Phil asked. (Heracross) br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /In the distance Phil can hear a vehicle speeding down the road, he gets closer to the road, in the distance he can see a dirt cloud get bigger and style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Where in luck Heracross, maybe we can ask for a ride." Phil said. (Heracross)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /As the vehicle gets closer and closer, the air around Phil gets more and more style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Why do I feel so uneasy?" He said to himself. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /He starts to run and Heracross follows, but it was already to late. The truck zooms by Phil kicking up dirt causing him to cover his eyes and to cough uncontrollably. The dust settles, a short stalky man jumps out of the vehicle. At that moment Phil sees a bunch of empty cages in the back of the truck, which to him is a sigh of relief but he knows he's not in the clear just style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"This isn't going to go so well for me." Phil said to himself. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hold up kid, who said you can take my baby Heracross, so you were the one that released him from my net." He said with a raspy voice with a smirk on his style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"What? He's not yours your just some dumb ass old poacher, and I'm not giving him to you." Phil replied. As Phil steps directly in front of style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"You know what kid you'll regret ever saying that," as he lights his cigaret. "Now I'm going to have to hurt you and I really hate violence," he chuckles. The poacher grabs a small pokeball from his waist it expands as he pressed the button in the middle. "Forretress standby."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /He throw the pokeball into the air, a sphere like pokemon with craters on it and cones coming out of its sides appear in front of the man. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /(Forretress)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Forretress use rapid spin," the poacher style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil turn his back on the incoming pokemon trying his best to shield Heracross from the incoming damage. The force of the move was so great, that the air gets knocked out of his lungs, he lands on his knees and struggles to style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hera...cross," Phil is gasping for air "you have to...runaway...I don't know...what will happen if you...stay."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Forretress now use tackle," (Forre...tress)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil turns back around at the pokemon and the full force of Forretress slams into his body, on the sudden impact Phil's eyes widen, knocking him down to the ground, gasping for air, and coughing up style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Had enough kid," the poacher smirking at style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil having a hard time trying to find his footing to stand, but has enough strength to muster up a style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"People like you, are a disgrace to the human race."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"That does it, prepare to feel real agonizing pain!" He snapped. "Forretress rapid spin again."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Forretress starts spinning and a high speed, Phil closes his eye for the next incoming style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"At least Heracross made it ou..."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /(HERACROSS)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil opens his eyes and see a navy blue blur passing his head crashing into the rapidly spinning style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Heracross used tackled?" Phil said to himself. "Heracross don't do it its suicide forretress is way stronger than you, you cant win!" He style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Heracross turns to Phil with a determined look in its eyes. (Hera...Heracross)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I guess there's no stopping you give it your best shot."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Heracross stays back at the man and he style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"This is going to be the easiest battle ever, Ok Forretress use bug buzz."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /(Forretress). A buzzing sound resonates in the air. Heracross eeks in pain from the noise. Heracross tries his best to block it out but is unsuccessful. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Come on Heracross you can do it," Phil cheered. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Heracross braces himself and stares down Forretress whom in that moment flinches in fear, with that split second of hesitation Heracross charges at full style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Heracross going for another tackle," Phil says to himself. The tackle connects makeing a disturbing cracking sound, sending forretress back a few feet, but not really causing much style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hmm I see, that little tike has some power but it doesnt make a difference. Forretress lets wrap this up use tackle." br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /(Forretress ) Forretress crashes into the front of Heracross, Phil felt that overwhelming force that Heracross took sending it back a good distance. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Ok now use rapid spin."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /(Forretress) He starts to spin at top speed orbiting around style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"This isn't good," Phil states. He cant keep up with this speed. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Forretress crashes into the side of Heracross (Heracross) it screams in agony, getting sent flying into a tree that a few feet behind Phil, he felt the cold wind that Heracross left behind as he hit the tree. Just the sound of Heracross hitting the tree brought him back to his arms and knees.(Hera..Hera)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hahaha," the poacher laughs. "Time to finish this up, Forretress use tackle." (Tress)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I cant let it end like this I have to protect him," Phil says to himself. While tears are filling in his eyes, and making his vision style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /He struggles to run to Heracross, finding himself stumbling at times in increasing pain. He reaches him but all hope seems lost, he closes his eyes knowing that he can't do anything else to help style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Shiftry solarbeam now!" (try). The solarbeam knocks back forretress and faints style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Forretress no!" the poacher yells. "Forretress return, Salamance help me out, standby."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Your not escaping this time Titan your going to jail." The mysterious man style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hmm I'm not going back you hear me," Titan style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /The mysterious man turns to Phil. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Are you alright," the man style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Im a little banged up but I think I should be fine," Phil style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /The man walks over to where Heracross is and picks it up and give it to style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hear i want you to take Heracross, I'm going to create an opening, and I want you to run as best as you can to the lab thats up ahead," he replied to Phil. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil nods to this instruction and stands waiting for the signal, but just cant take his eyes off the man. He's intrigued at the mans black scarf with a hint of red in it that comes up to his chin. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Enough chit chat" Titan yells. "Salamance use hyperbeam." br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Shiftry, intercept it with solarbeam." The two beams collide making a puff of smoke in the surrounding style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Go now!" the mysterious man style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil runs as best as he can in his style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Your not getting away from me kid!" Titan style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Titans Salamance turn towards Phil, aiming at him for the next style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I'm your opponent Titan," the man said, as his Shiftry charges into Titans Salamance and knocks it off style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil keeps running as fast as he can, but is still limping from the earlier confrontation. He gets further and further away from the battle in the background, and the noise from it starts to disappear. Phil makes it to the laboratory busting through the front door startling the workers, he try's to speak but is out of style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Take...Heracross...he's...injured"br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Yes we will," the assistant style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Right when Phil hands the Pokemon he collapses to the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"We need help in hear this trainer need medical attention get the doctor," the assistant commanded. "Don't worry you'll be fine I promise."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Then Phil passes out. A gush of wind fills the forest, Phil is walking against the harsh wind with Heracross in his hands. The gust subsides and a vehicle starts circling Phil, he tries to run but he can't, invisible walls surround him. He screams for help but no sound is coming out. The vehicle keeps circling Phil and gets closer and closer than suddenly stops a few feet in front of him. The poacher jumps out the vehicle and starts speaking but Phil cant hear what he's saying. The poacher throws his pokeball and a pokemon comes out resembling Forretress, its starts spinning at top speed and charges at Phil. He runs and collides into another invisible wall then he remember thats he's safe in this confided space and feels relieved. He see the spinning Forretress still coming wondering when it going to hit the wall, it never does he starts to panic trying his best to break down that wall but nothing is successful. He turn back around and Forretress runs right into him. Phil jolts awake from that terrible nightmare, he slowly lifts upper body body of the bed he groans a little because of the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I wouldn't get up just yet if i were you," a mysterious voice style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil turns his head and see a man standing against a wall looking out through a window into the forest, scratching his big bushy beard. He walks over to Phil bed and sits in a style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Its good to see you awake you went through a big ordeal yesterday," the man style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I'm sorry not to be rude but, where am I, and who are you." Phil style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Im sorry I should have introduced myself my name is Professor Cotton and this is my lab, here we try to find what makes pokemon so special from each other and is there more that they can do, we even study the evolution of pokemon why some evolve, and why some don't, its still such a puzzling matter, this world is still full of mysteries. Your name is Philip I believe."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Yes it is, how did you know," Phil askedbr style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"An old colleague of mine came in just a few minutes after you did, giving me whats left of your backpack and telling me what happed. Your very brave for standing up for what was right, also your cloths were tattered and torn so we found some for you there right here on the desk. Your wounds will heal up nicely many of them were bruises so try not to overwork yourself. I'll be right down the hall, breakfast is ready when ever you are." The Professor style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"What about the Heracross I saved? Will it be alright?" he style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Why dont you ask him yourself he's right here, he's been by your side since he came out the medical room." The Professor replied. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Heracross jumps onto Phil's bed and rubs his smooth hard horn and against his forearm. Phil flinches because his body still hurts, Heracross jumps back a little, but Phil just smiles at it and picks him up and sits him in his lap and starts petting its hard smooth shell. Professor Cotton smiles at this and gets out his seat leaves the room and heads down the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I so glad to see you doing ok Heracross!" Phil says with excitement. (Hera..Heracross) its replies style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil gets out of the bed and looks in the mirror to examine his bruises his whole torso is covered in bandages. As he gets dressed he can smell the breakfast down the hall, his stomach starts to growl, his mouth style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Heracross, why don't we go get some breakfast together, would you like that." Phil style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Heracross smile at the question, Phil and Heracross head down the hall to eat. The Professor is already there chowing down. The sight of this astonishes Phil, he has never seen a man eat like this before. Then the Professor looks at Phil and says something with his mouth style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hey good to see you made it pull out a chair."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /At this Phil busts up laughing and take a seat. An assistant comes out the kitchen and hands Phil a plate filled with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. He takes the plates from her hands and blushes at her beauty, how her olive skin shines in the light, how her dark brunet curls bounce with every step, and how her curvy body just mesmerizes him. She walks over to the Professor and sits in his lap. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hows my big boy doing," she says in a sexy style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Mary how many times have I told you, not in front of the trainers," replying in an embarrassing tone. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /" I don't care," she replied. "I want to show him what kind a women he needs in his life strong, confident, daring, and loving. Without those there is no hope for him."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /She gets off his lap and walks into the hall way turning back at Phil and giving him a wink as she keeps style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"So Phil," as the professor clears his throat. "How old are you."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Well i turned 17 yesterday, and you saw how that day turned out." He style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Do you have any siblings?" The professor style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I have a younger brother and sister we're triplets, I'm the oldest of the group."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Oh really, thats very interesting. I also have a younger sister, last time I talked to her she was in the Johto region, I think I should call her soon. What are your siblings like?"br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Well, I keep more in contact with my sister than my brother, she's a caring person but if you annoy her or make her angry, lets just say you don't want to be on that end of the stick. She also had a way with Pokemon I cant really describe it but, she sorta knew what a Pokemon needed in every situation. Now my brother was the bossy one, everything had to go his way until one day I just snapped, slugged him right in his face, ever since that day we haven't talked. But during the time we were growing up he always had this motto that i always admired. "Nothing is ever in my way." It took me a while to understand it, meaning no matter what obstacle is in your way you always get around it like if it wasn't even there. So as a trainer I'm going to try my best to apply that style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hmm I see, to tell you the truth Im liking that motto as well. I can see you really love your family."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I really do"br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"If you don't mind me asking, why wait so long to start your journey?"br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil slows his pace of eating and sorta stares down at the table."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Well I was going to start on my tenth birthday, but on that day my circumstances didn't allow me to. Now my brother started on his eleventh birthday, and my sister started on her fifteenth birthday, I was the last one to leave and thats all I really want to say."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /The Professor notices Phil's uneasiness and doesn't asks anything else. He gets up from the table and takes his plates to the far tile style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Meet me in the foyer area when your done eating your food." The Professor said. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Ok," Phil replied. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil and Heracross continues eating their food, Phil reflects about all that has happened to him in the past 24 hours. Wondering was there anything he could have done to make a difference or a change, but after pondering over it so long he came to a conclusion that he couldn't. He finishes eating and looks down and sees that Heracross is done as well, he grabs both his dishes and Heracross's and place them on the same counter where the Professor put his. They leave the room and head straight for the foyer. The Professor just happen to turn as he saw them coming from the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Ah, are your bellies stuffed, follow me." The Professor is filled with excitement. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /They walk into a room with a computer and the Professor continues to say as rubs his big bushy style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Do you know why the Morta region is so special from the others." br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Yes I do!" Phil replied. "Its the only region that lets you choose any of the 721 Pokemon as your starters minus the legendaries of course. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"You are completely correct, we highly encourage trainers to get the pre-evolved Pokemon as starters so you can grow together and build a long lasting bond. Now is the time for you to choose your very first Pokemon partner."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil walks up to the touch screen monitor and starts looking through the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Wow you got a Cyndaquil I always wanted one!" He said with excitement, but Phil keeps style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil sees many Pokemon that peak his style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Ok I made my choice Professor I made my choice."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Aww delightful is it Cyndaquil," the Professor style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"No with this one I'm going to ask him, if he want to go with me on a journey."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil walks over to Heracross and squats style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Hey we been through a lot in such a short time, and to me you are awesome and so I was wondering... would you like to join me on a journey."br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Heracross just gave Phil a big smile (Heracross)br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"I'll take that as a yes." As he style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Alright let me get you everything you need," the Professor style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /He goes into a small room and comes out with a tray with six pokeballs, two rectangular shape object, and a device that looks like a watch. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Ok this is everything you'll need six poke balls, your badge case, your xtransmitter, and your poke dex." The Professor style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil uses one of the poke balls on Heracross he turn into a beam of red light and goes into the pokeball. It jiggles in his hands and then stops and makes a ping sound to confirm he caught style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Before you go let me explain what the xtransmitter and the poke dex do." The Professor said. "The poke dex is a device that has a record of all pokemon in the world, so whenever you see a new pokemon whip it out and scan it and it will give you a brief description of the Pokemon, it also has a built in map of the region so you'll never get lost. Now the xtransmitter is one of my favorite, its almost like a phone but better, because when you input a number on the device a small holo graphic image of the person you call appears right above the the watch. As you can see my number is already in the watch so call anytime if you need help or have question. And last but not least your badge case after defeating gyms you can store all your badges here." br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Wow, thank you Professor for all your help, I truly mean it i wouldn't know what i would have done without you." Phil said with gratitude. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Just a reminder there is a map built in the poke dex, the nearest gym is in Monarch town is just past the Willow forest." The Professor stated as he escorts Phil to the main style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"Thanks for all your help Professor," as they shake style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /At that moment Heracross pops out of his pokeball, startling Them both, Heracross also thanks him. br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"You two are very welcome," he style="line-height:  
21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /Phil and Heracross start to walk down the road waving goodbye to the style="line-height: 21.3px;" /br style="line-height: 21.3px;" /"What a promising young trainer," the Professor said. " I wonder what awaits him in his long journey," as he walks back into his lab. /pre 


	3. First Battle

First Battle

Phil left Professor Cotton's lab to start his journey. After walking for a while he decides to take a break, he sets his stuff down and gets himself comfortable next to a tree. The sunlight breaks between the tree leafs, the warm air soothes him, he hears the faint sound of pokemon playing in the background. His eyes get heavy and he falls asleep. After sometime he feels a sharp pain in his side, he opens his eyes and see Heracross sleeping next to him pressed against his body. Phil just smiles at it, his eyes start to wonder around the forrest, noticing how calm and peaceful it is. He tilts his head back looking up the tree, and see this small brown round thing on a branch. He focuses on it and it moves, then he realizes that it a pokemon, he goes into his back pocket and pulls out his pokedex and aims it at the pokemon, a mechanical voice comes out.

"Hoothoot the Owl Pokemon, it has the perfect sense of time. Whatever happens it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."

Phil starts to grin he decided that he is going to catch it. He wakes up Heracross and they move a few feet away from the tree.

"Heracross use tackle on the tree." Philip commanded.

Heracross did what it was commaned to do, the tree shook so hard that Hoothoot fell down.

"Great job Heracross," Phil said with excitement. "Lets try our best to catch it, Heracross use tackle."

Heracross charges at unprepared pokemon at full speed. Its about to make contact then suddenly, a pokemon with white and red fur zooms in, and deflects Heracross attack. Phil is shocked at what just happened, and runs over to where Heracross landed at. He then pulls out his pokedex and scans it.

"Zangoose the cat ferret pokemon, it has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons."

"It sure does look intimidating," Phil said to himself. "Wonder what it wants, attacking us out of the blue."

"I'm so sorry about that."

Phil hears a females voice but doesn't see anybody. Then the bushes that Zangoose is standing next start moving, Phil hears the sound of twigs breaking as the girl fights here way through. Her body emerges from the brush with minor scraps on her olive skin,and leaves in her navy blue hair, she turns to Phil and squints because the sunlights in her green eyes.

"Sorry for startling you earlier, sometimes my Zangoose goes in without thinking," as she flicks it on it ear. "How many times do I have to tell you, thats not how you get people's attention. Anyway the name is Samantha Wild, and this is my Zangoose."

"Nice to meet you," Phil replied. "So why did you interfere with my battle?"

She bites the corner of her bottom lip then speaks.

"Well the thing is, I been in this forrest for a while know looking for a Hoothoot, and when I saw you battling one I sorta got jealous and acted without thinking. Then when I interrupted it got away and I truly feel bad for that. May I ask for a favor...would you battle me."

Phil has a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait, why would you want to battle me?"

"Well for one thing its a rule when two trainers cross eyes they battle, and two the winner of the battle gets to caught the next Hoothoot they see. I know it probably sounds dumb but please just go with it."

"Ok?" Philip confusedly agreed.

"You are a life savior, you can call me Sam by the way."

"Its nice to meet you Sam, I'm Philip Chris you can call me Phil. I'm choosing Heracross for this battle."

"I'm choosing my Zangoose."

They both take a few steps back to give the pokemon some fighting room.

"Ok Sam, ladies first." Phil said with excitement.

"Oh what a gentleman, Zangoose use quick attack," Sam commanded.

Zangoose charges at Heracross with blinding speed. It crashes into Heracross and pushes it back to where Phil is standing.

"Heracross you good." (Hera) "Ok, use tackle!" Phil shouted.

The pokemon dashes at Zangoose.

"Zangoose!" Sam yells, "deflect it with sctratch."

The two pokemon crash into each other, Phil smiles thinking he has the upper hand but, that smile quickly fades. Heracross gets knocked into the air. Phil is starting to get flustered.

"Zangoose this is your chance now use scratch."

Zangoose leaps into the air striking Heracross body and sending it back to the ground. Heracross is struggling to get up it already took massive damage. Phil calls out a move but Heracross isnt responding fast enough. Before he knew it, Sam already yelled out scratch that caused Heracross to faint, and the battle was over. Sam runs over to Philip and Heracross, kneels on the ground and goes into her bag that slings from her shoulder to her hip to pull out a sitrus berry and gives it to Heracross.

"Wow, I didn't think that the battle would end so soon," Samantha said puzzled.

"Well to be honest," Phil replied. "That was my very first pokemon battle, i started my journey yesterday."

"I'm so sorry you looked like a seasoned trainer, now I feel really bad."

"Oh don't be, it was a wonderful training experience."

Sam stomach growls, she groans in hunger. Phil runs to the tree where his backpack is, and decides to give her his last oran berry.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Ahh, don't mention it...so...I this isn't your first journey?" Phil asked as he sits next to her on the ground.

"Nope, this is my second journey I started in the Sinnoh region, and let me tell you the pokemon were awesome I wish I actually caught more." She replied.

"Are you originally from Sinnoh?"

"No, I'm from this region, but i sorta just wanted a change of scenery so I got on the next boat to Sinnoh and there I was. The Sinnoh regions gym battles where tough, I always put everything I had in those battles."

"Wow sounds like you had a lot of fun. I might have to go visit one of those regions after this league. Also I can tell that all your training has paid off, I mean you thrashed me without breaking a sweat. Do you think you can give me some tips as a new trainer?"

"Hmmm, lets see. Ok, first you need to find a battle style that fits you best."

"Battle style, what do you mean by that?"

"How can i put it? Are you the kind of person who likes all out attacks, or are you a person that like to defend and counter attack, are you strategic, do you like to set up traps for your opponent, or are you what i like to call on the fly trainers, you battle and react to what is tossed at you. Once you know whats your battle style it will be easier to train your pokemon in that style as well. Second know your pokemon weaknesses and strengths, this is where the pokedex comes in handy. Take out you pokedex and point it at Heracross you see the picture that comes up, now click on it, now a variety of things come up. We will tackle these things one at a time, first we determine what is Heracross is it male or female. The top picture is your pokemon the two sprites below it show a male and a female, and by looking at this we see that Heracross is male the way you can tell is the horn its has. Female Heracross have a rounded horn but yours is spiked, and some pokemon look exactly the same so its sometime really hard to tell. Do you see the bar next to your pokemon that shows your pokemon base stats like his attack, defense and all that, it's not exact but it gives you the general idea how strong your pokemon is, and lets just say your Heracross has a ways to go. Now on the right of your pokemon it shows it moves, and you only have two, tackle and leer, but dont worry as it has more battles it will learn more moves on its own and you could even teach it specific one if you wanted to. Third its a good idea to have one move to cover your weaknesses."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Phil interrupted.

"Well I can tell you if you didn't interrupt me." She said in an annoyed tone. "Here is an example, if you have a normal pokemon it weak to fighting moves, but on the other hand fighting types are weak to flying, psychic, and fairy type moves so if you taught one of these moves to your normal type pokemon they stand a better chance at fighting. Most people just switch out to get the advantage, but i like to take the challenge head on!" As she pumps her fist in the air.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in, but quick question how do i train my pokemon like in speed and attack, let say if I have a slow pokemon and I wanted to make it faster what would I do then."

"Oh thats easy at a few pokemon center there is a building connected to it or next to it, its called the battle club and its run by Don George the battle manager. He is the one that can help you train give you tips and even help your pokemon learn new moves."

Phil stands back up and holds out his hand to help Sam up from the ground.

"I want to thank you so much Sam for giving me these tips to become a better trainer, your kindness is much appreciated, but I think its time for me and Heracross to get a move on, if we want to make it to Monarch Town by tonight. Sam thank you again."

Phil grabs his things and waves goodbye to Sam and starts walking on the trial that leads to Monarch Town. He walks a couple hundred feet and senses that someone is following him, so he turns his head and sees Sam walking a few feet behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Phil asked.

She picks up her pace and now is walking side by side with Philip.

"I'm not following you," she replied, "I'm heading to Monarch Town because I'm running low on my supplies for my travels.

"Right." Phil said sarcastically.

"Tell me about yourself." She asked.

"Huh." He replied.

"I said tell me about yourself, this is when you can talk about who you are." As she giggles.

"Ok, well...if you put it like that, it only seems fair with all the help you gave me. Where to begin, my full name is Philip Chris, i turned 18 yesterday, I'm the oldest of my triplet siblings."

"What are you serious or are you joking." As she gives him a funny look.

"I'm dead serious."

"Dude that is to crazy. What were your brother and sister like?"

"Me and my sister are very close, when we were kids we would pretend to be on journeys using various pokemon to battle, her and my brother had a way with pokemon they have this naturalness that I envied. It wasn't like I was scared of pokemon more like I didn't understand them. Rin and I would talk from time to time when she was at a pokemon center just to check in on us."

"OMG that is one of the most cutest names of all time."

"Anyway my brother James and I we were inseparable when we were younger, you couldn't break us apart, and let me tell you he was smart he came up with strategies that I would never think of. But, when we turned ten we sorta drifted apart, we were at each others throats every day he finally left the next year to start his journey that same year he made it to the semifinals in the pokemon league I remember watching it on TV i was rooting for him to make it but he lost, and i really want to patch things up with him I and haven't seen or heard from him my mom, in her younger years was a trainer she won a few leagues but couldn't beat the champions, she met my father on her journey and they fell in love and got married and gave birth to us, but to this day my father is still exploring...well thats what my mom says. What about you and your family?"

"Well I'm an only child, at a young age I was sick a lot so my parents really didn't let me go outside and explore but as I got older they let me. When i turned sixteen I went on my first journey and had a blast, even though it got cut short."

"What happened."

"I uh...didn't make it in time for the league registration I still had three badges I needed to get, but when I look back at it, it taught me many things as a trainer and how a trainer should be. My father workers as a researcher at the Devon Corporation in Hoenn, they made a big discovery, it has something to do with pokemon and every time I ask, he just changes the subject. Now my mom she was a pokemon chef she trained in the Kalos region, then she ran her own restaurant in Unova, all the big name trainer from around the world ate there in Castelia City thats how my parents met, my dad had a business dinner with the president of Devon Corp, and when she came out to greet them he feel head over heels for her, so they got married and had me a couple of years later, but because I was sick a lot she had to leave to take care of me, but she still owns it, but somebody else is managing it now."

Phil and Sam continue to walk and talk about various subjects that come to mind. As they continued the sun was starting to set.

"Its going to get dark soon, you don't mind if we keep walking do you?" Phil asked.

"No...I don't...mind." As she puts her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

Phil can see Monarch Town in the distance, and at the moment he hears the sound of flapping wings over his head. It's Hoothoot it lands on a branch from a tree just up in front of him.

"Sam I know we had a deal but please, please please let me catch this one." He begged.

Sam just rolls her eyes.

"Fine you can catch it."

"Thank you."

He calls on Heracross who been beside him this whole time.

"Heracross use tackle on the tree."

Heracross did what it was told, and Hoothoot fell.

"Great job Heracross, now use leer." (Hera)

Heracross freighted the startled pokemon and lowered its defense.

"Now use tackle." (Hera...cross)

Heracross charges at the scared pokemon and crashes into it, sending it into the base of the tree. Phil grabs a pokeball from his belt and tosses it at Hoothoot, it goes inside the ball and it wobbles back and forth, it did it three times it finally tinges signifying that it has been caught.

"Alright Heracross we caught our first pokemon."

"Congrats on your first capture Phil." She said with excitement.

"Thanks Sam."

"Now can we keep going before it gets completely dark." She asks.

Phil and Sam keep walking until they reach Monarch Town.


End file.
